Are you lost ?
by sara-chan
Summary: Heero s'enfuie l'espace d'une journée de J pour savourer quelques instants de paix et de solitude ... quand un certain garçon à la longue natte fait son apparition . * 1 2 *


****

Auteur : sara-chan

****

Pairing :1+2

****

Warnings : shonen-ai, sap, TWT

****

Disclaimer : y a pas moyen, Gundam Wing est à Sunrise&Cie . 

****

Notes : en lisant cette fic, vous allez reconnaître une scène . Je l'ai changé à ma manière mais, vous verrez . Je dois avoir un truc pour les one-shots mais ces derniers temps, j'en ai écrit pas mal . Et avec Hee-chan dans le rôle principal ! Duo aura son tour plus tard mais j'ai voulu changer un peu . Voilà, c'est à vous maintenant !

* * *

****

* ~ _ARE YOU LOST ? ~* _

Heero se laissa tomber sur l'herbe joyeusement . Il se sentait parfaitement bien maintenant . Seul, dans cette clairière, entouré par la nature, il pouvait enfin se détendre . J ne serait pas content, il en était sûr mais il s'en fichait . Pendant ses huit ans de vie, c'était la première fois qu'il avait un moment à lui, un moment où il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter d'être toujours parfait, d'être un soldat obéissant . 

Le vent souffla légèrement et apporta avec lui, le parfum des fleurs . Il pouvait sentir du jasmin, de la lavande et encore d'autres senteurs aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres . Le soleil brillait fort sous le ciel artificiel de la colonie tandis que des nuages se suivaient les uns après l'autre . Heero se mit à imaginer quelle forme ils pouvaient représenter, chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps de faire auparavant . 

Quelques oiseaux chantaient sur les arbres, distrayant le garçon de sa contemplation . Il les écouta attentivement puis se laissa bercer par leur douce musique . Ses yeux se fermèrent . Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même . Il aurait aimé pouvoir rester ici plus longtemps mais il savait que J ne le permettrait pas . Combien de fois lui avait-il répété qu'il était un élément important dans cette bataille pour les colonies ? Il n'avait jamais autant senti le poids de son nom que maintenant . _Heero Yuy ._ Il allait finir par détester ce nom . 

Il devait s'être endormi car il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant une voix l'appeler .

" Eh ! Tu m'entends ? "

Heero frissonna au son de cette voix . Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il crier aussi fort ? Ses cordes vocales devaient fonctionner particulièrement bien au moins . Il n'était pas sûr pour ses propres oreilles . 

" Eh oh ! " cria encore la voix .

Voyant que se rendormir était maintenant chose impossible, Heero ouvrit les yeux et vit une silhouette se pencher au-dessus de lui . Comme il était allongé, il avait une vue à l'envers mais ce petit détail ne le dérangea pas . Il était plutôt plus intéressé par celui ou celle qui avait troublé son repos . 

Le soleil était à contre-jour ce qui fit qu'il ne voyait qu'une forme sombre devant lui . Il pouvait cependant distinguer un enfant de son age, debout devant lui . Il avait une longue natte qui pendait par dessus son épaule, et comme il se penchait vers lui, elle oscillait de gauche à droite devant sa poitrine . Heero supposa donc qu'il avait affaire à une fille . Il continua de l'observer sans remarquer qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu . 

" Maintenant que t'es réveillé, tu pourrais me passer mon ballon ? Oh noooon ! Je parie que Ben et Hary doivent croire que je suis mort . Viiiiite !!! "

Heero cligna des yeux puis s'assit aussitôt . Il chercha autour de lui et en effet, un ballon se trouvait à sa gauche près de sa main . Il le prit puis le fit sauter dans ses mains de gauche à droite . Il leva ensuite les yeux et vit enfin celui qui était devant lui .

Un visage aux joues rondes et rosées lui faisait face . Des cheveux châtains et dorés s'enroulaient dans la longue natte qu'il avait vue . Mais le plus surprenant était les yeux immensément violets du garçon - il avait remarqué son erreur en le voyant à jour - on aurait dit deux perles améthystes . Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux de cette couleur . Ils étaient … magnifiques .

Un aboiement lui fit sortir de sa rêverie . Il se tourna et vit un petit chien aux poils beiges à côté du garçon qui remuait sa queue rapidement, la langue pendante avec ses yeux bruns fixés sur le ballon . Heero resta un moment ahuri devant le tableau étrange que présentait les deux êtres qui venaient de troubler son calme . Il se secoua la tête puis tendit le ballon . 

" Ah merci ! " s'écria le garçon natté en souriant grandement . Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules puis se mit à envoyer un regard meurtrier au chien qui venait de le prendre pour son coussin en s'allongeant sur ses genoux . Le garçon se mit à rire .

" Cutie ! Viens ici, on y va, " dit-il . 

Le chien entendit la voix de son jeune maître et se leva aussitôt . Il aboya gaiement puis vint sauter autour de lui . Le garçon rit à nouveau . Heero trouva le son étrangement agréable . Ce n'était pas comme si les rires avaient été fréquents le long de sa jeune vie . Il voyait bien J éclater de rire . Brrrr… 

" Tu es perdu ? " demanda le garçon en arrêtant de jouer avec le chien .

Heero se sentit comme happé par ces yeux améthystes . Quelque chose en lui semblait comme attaché à lui, comme s'ils étaient liés . Il ne sut pourquoi mais il avait envi de lui dire la vérité, comme s'il avait confiance en lui, comme s'il était sûr qu'il le comprendrait . Bizarre vu qu'ils étaient tous deux des étrangers .

" Je l'ai toujours été," répondit-il le regard perdu vers le ciel … l'espace . 

" DUO !!! Tu viens, oui ? " s'écrièrent des voix plus loin dans la clairière .

Le garçon natté se retourna et leur fit un signe de la main puis il regarda à nouveau Heero . C'est alors qu'il se mit à lui sourire . Mais pas un sourire comme tous les autres . Celui-ci, Heero eut l'impression que son cœur se réchauffait tandis qu'un calme rassurant s'installait à l'intérieur de lui .

" Tu n'es jamais perdu quand tu n'es pas seul, c'est ce que Père Maxwell m'a toujours dit . "

Et sur ces paroles, le garçon à la longue natte s'en alla, le chien beige sur ses talons .

Heero resta un moment à suivre les deux silhouettes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne les vit plus, puis il s'allongea sur l'herbe à nouveau . Il demeura ainsi sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur le ciel puis esquissa un sourire paisible pour la première fois de sa vie . 

*~*

[ 7 ans plus tard : AC 195 . ]

" Heero ! Tu as été fantastique, " s'écria Quatre, Trowa et Wufei non loin derrière l'arabe .

Le pilote accepta les compliments de ses amis sans émotion . Il y avait eu droit depuis son arrivée sur Terre après être revenu avec Wing victorieux . Tous les gens qu'il avait rencontré, Relena, Noin, Sally et même la foule avaient tenu à féliciter le jeune pilote de son succès, le héros qui avait sauvé la Terre et les colonies . 

" J'imagine que tu dois être fatigué, " dit Relena en souriant . " Viens à Sanc, j'ai une chambre prête pour toi . "

Le japonais s'écarta poliment de la jeune fille . 

" Désolé, mais on m'attend, " dit-il et sans plus d'explication, il les quitta . 

Le taxi le déposa devant un immeuble haut de dix étages . Il prit l'ascenseur puis appuya sur le chiffre 8 . L'ascenseur s'arrêta à l'étage demandé et il en sortit . Ses pas le menèrent vers sa droite . Au numéro 201, il sortit une clé de sa poche et l'introduisit dans la serrure . La porte s'ouvrit sans grincer . Après l'avoir refermée silencieusement derrière lui, il entra dans le salon . Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la silhouette postée devant la grande fenêtre vitrée . En trois enjambées, il se trouva derrière elle . Ses bras entourèrent la taille si familière puis il poussa un soupir content .

" Je ne suis plus perdu maintenant . "

Deux yeux améthystes remplis d'amour et de tendresse croisèrent les siens dans la vitre .

FIN . 

* * *

__

Alors ? Que dites-vous de ma fic ? Sap & kawaii, ne ? J'ai voulu réutiliser cette fameuse scène de la petite fille avec son chien, mais à la place de la fille, c'est Duo . Parlez de destin mais ces deux-là étaient destinés à se rencontrer . Ils sont si bien ensemble !!! 

A+ 

Sara-chan 


End file.
